


Unspoken

by Kass



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, post-OotP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to speak to Snape. Post-OoTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as a birthday gift for Nestra. This may turn into a longer story someday, but until it does, it can live on its own as a wee scene. Thanks to Smaragd and Sihaya for beta!

"Go on, I'll be with you in a bit."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a meaningful glance, but they clattered out with everyone else, leaving Harry behind.

With Snape.

Who was looking down at a jumble of scrolls, not even acknowledging his presence with a scowl. Made him feel even smaller than usual.

He should have done this at the end of term: it would have been easier. As it was, he'd had all summer to plan the speech, and he still had nothing.

Harry ventured to the front of the room. "Professor."

"Potter."

How did Snape manage to sneer even his name?

"I just—" Courage, Harry. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Surely not for existing. That would be too much to hope."

"For what I saw. Last year." Harry felt his face heat but plowed on. "During our—lessons."

Snape's head whipped up. His eyes were furious. "Five points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter."

"I didn't mean to pry—"

"You could hardly have done so unintentionally. This conversation is over."

"I'm still sorry."

"Five more points!"

Harry tried not to wince at the thought of Ron's face falling with their House point totals. Or—worse—admitting it was his fault. This was a hell of a way to start the year, but he had to try. "I—"

"Do not say it again." Snape's voice was quiet and menacing.

He'd say it differently, then. "My father was a prat."

Snape exhaled. "Your father was—" He appeared to reconsider. "Do not apologise again. Leave this room before I take another five points."

It didn't sound like Snape had accepted the apology, but at least he'd tried.

He trudged toward the door. When he looked back, Snape was reading a scroll.

Harry left without another word.


End file.
